Dib's Death Johnny's Birth
by Who said the madness is gone
Summary: Well, it's mostly just a drabble, but I would appreciate if you read it.


_A/N: This is a crossover fic, I'm stating right now: I don't know if I'll continue this. :/ It's just a drabble thing. |D [watching Invader Zim and reading JtHM.] Anyway~ enjoy, or don't I don't care._

* * *

><p><em>When did it happen? They've been talking to me for a while now…I can't even remember when they got into my room…when did they get in my <strong>house?<strong>_

Dib shivered slightly, staring blankly at the Styrofoam monstrosities. They looked like something that would have come out of Gaz's room.

...They were getting to him, what they were telling him…It was making so much sense…

_"You know they've tortured you...Your whole life, they've bullied you."_ The creature seemed to smirk. _"Look at the marks on your wrists. What do those tell you?"_ Dib shivered, looking down at his arms, the scars running deep.

He looked half dead to everyone. His hair messed up and his attitude dim. He had given up trying to prove to everyone that Zim was an alien. They would never believe him, even with the pictures. He looked up at the creatures again…They were closer.

"What are you trying to tell me?" He asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

_"The truth."_It was the second creature's turn to speak. _"Wouldn't you like to see all of them suffer for what they've done to you?" _

Dib swallowed audibly.

_"Your sister for making your home life miserable, your father for treating you like you're crazy, all the students for not believing you and making you doubt yourself, and Zim…The one who started all of this. This pain, this hatred, everything."_The creatures were making valid points, and Dib found himself liking the idea.

"…But how?" He asked himself.

_"Easy."_ The first one purred darkly. _"Kill them."_

Dib's head shot up and he stared at the creatures.

"W-what?" He asked, his voice going hoarse.

_"Kill them."_ He suddenly noticed that there was a baseball bat next to them. _"Use it. Make them suffer. Like you have been for the past 23 years~." _The voices were taunting him. Dib buried his face into his hands.

"No, I don't want to…" He murmured to himself.

_"Yes you do. You want them to suffer. You want them to be in pain."_ The second creature smiled. Dib saw it this time. It actually _smiled._

…And Dib frowned deeply. "I can't kill them…" A sadistic smirk covered his face as he looked up, his eyes dark. "But, I'm sure someone can…"

_"Oh? And who would that be?"_ The first one asked, it's voice laced with curiosity. Dib looked down into his lap again.

"I think I'll call him…_Nny…_" He said quietly, standing up, staring at the ground.

_"Nny? Is that short for something?"_ The second one asked.

Dib grabbed the baseball bat and walked to his door, looking back at the monstrosities. "It's short for Johnny." He said smirking manically as he walked out of his room. The creatures looked at one another, and smirked as screams of terror filled the house, abruptly stopping with the sound of bones cracking.

_"This should be fun."_ Dib murmured to himself, hovering over his sister's dead body. _"One down."_ He said smirking. _"A hundred to go."_ He cackled as he walked out into the night.

Dib died that night, and in his place, Nny was born.

* * *

><p><em>AN: __**This is my view on where Johnny comes from. :/ You don't have to agree with it, but don't hate me for it.**_

_Stating that now before I get flamers. -.- _Hope you enjoyed it~~ :3__

I got the idea as soon as I began reading Johnny the Homicidal Maniac [JtHM] I thought immediately of him being Dib's older self. |D

On another note, I looked up Nny's age and it says that his age is unknown, but is assumed to be 23, hence the reference to 23 years. :/

I did my research for this story, so I hope it's pretty accurate.

I put what 'the creatures' were saying in italics, because I wanted it to be like he was imagining them talking to him.

I also want to state: _**I have NOT finished reading JtHM, if you spoil anything I will hunt you down. Not even kidding. I HATE spoilers. -.- **_

_Wow, this Author's Note was almost as long as the story. |D Sorry. _

_Reviews are love~_


End file.
